Forum:Startschuss Discovery?
Hallo Memory Alpha, Ich hoffe dies wurde nicht schon anderswo diskutiert. Bisher vermeide ich irgendwas an zu klicken wo Star Trek Discovery drauf steht. Aber bald ist es soweit: Wir haben mal wieder eine neue Serie zu dokumentieren. Soweit ich informiert bin, wird Discovery ab dem https://twitter.com/NetflixDE/status/891956709530505216 auf Netflix zu sehen sein. Bisher sahen unsere Richtlinien vor nur Themen zu behandeln die Bereits im deutschen Free-TV ausgestrahlt wurden. Diese Richtlinien stammen allerdings aus der Zeit vor Streaming-Diensten. Ist denn eine Ausstrahlung im deutschen Free-TV geplant? Ich würde vorschlagen, wir erfassen Discovery dann, wenn es auf einer der Plattformen (Netflix, Google Play, iTunes, Amazon etc) aus Deutschland verfügbar ist. Gibt es hier Einwände? Ich würde es begrüßen wenn dieser Thread spoilerfrei bliebe �� -- 12:36, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) : Unsere Spoilerrichtlinien sind 13 Jahre alt. Wie du selbst sagst war dies die Steinzeit des Internets, wo man sich die Folgen noch einzeln auf VHS kaufen musste wenn man zuhause haben wollte. : Und damals hatte eine solche Regel auch einen Sinn. Denn obwohl es durchaus bereits die Möglichkeit gab sich die Folgen direkt aus den USA zu besorgen, oder sich zumindest später im Pay-TV anzusehen, waren für den Großteil der Bevölkerung diese Wege doch eher die Ausnahme als die Regel (sein wir ehrlich: Pay-TV hat sich in Deutschland nie wirklich durchgesetzt). : Was deine Frage angeht: Nein, eine Free-TV-Ausstrahlung für Discovery ist derzeit nicht geplant. Ich gehe zwar fest davon aus, dass diese irgendwann kommen wird, immerhin wird man sich wohl kaum die zusätzlichen Einnahmen entgehen lassen. Aber selbst wenn, wird es garantiert noch Jahre dauern. : Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu. Bis auf ein kleines Detail: Statt die Artikel freizugeben wenn die Folgen in Deutschland verfügbar sind (was im Internet bedeutunglos ist), sollte es heißen wenn sie auf Deutsch verfügbar sind. Was laut letztem stand 24 Stunden nach der Veröffentlichung in den USA der Fall sein wird, also kein großer Unterschied. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:20, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich bin eigentlich dagegen, den Inhalt des Bezahlfernsehens hier auszubreiten. Wenn das Exklusive so toll ist, dann können sie auch selbst die Arbeit haben, Folgen zusammenzufassen und Ähnliches. ::Es sind halt philosophische Gründe und natürlich die Gefahr, dass ich etwas versehentliche lesen könnte, was ich gar nicht einsehen kann. (also Spoiler) 17:05, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Was meinst du mit philosophische Gründe? -- 18:03, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Na so Fragen wie 'Hätte Gene Roddenberry es gewollt, dass wir für seinen Traum von einer besseren Menschheit Geld bezahlen müssen?' und alle so: 'Nein!' ::Ich hab halt keine Lust, deswegen ein extra Fass aufzumachen. 18:09, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Bezahlen müssen wir es auch im Free-TV, selbst wenn wir es dort nicht kucken. Der Preis für die Fernseh-Werbung wird im Supermarkt auf die Produkte drauf gerechnet. Das finde ich sogar bedenklicher. Niemand wird dir eine Fernsehserie aus purer Nächstenliebe zugänglich machen �� -- 18:18, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Et voilà, la discussion. Während der Fernsehwerbung im Privatfernsehen kannst du ja wegschauen und einkaufen kannst du auch im Discounter (obwohl die mittlerweile auch schon Werbung schalten). Und doch, Gene war sehr nächstenlieb 18:27, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Mein Gedankengang war ja folgender: Möglicherweise wird Discovery bei einem neuen Publikum ein generelles Interesse für Star Trek erzeugen. Diesen potentiellen Fans sollte hier so finde ich, etwas geboten werden. Die Frage ist nur wann? Die deutschen TV-Sender scheinen sich ja nicht gerade darum zu reißen. Ich hab jetzt nicht soviel Einblick in die heutige Fernsehlandschalft aber, vielleicht zeigt das Privatfernsehen in einem Jahr ja nur noch reality-soaps und homeshopping. Wielange wollen wir warten? Ein valides Kriterium ist vielleicht die Verfügbarkeit einer deutschen Fassung (Für die deutsche ma). Davon verstehe ich aber nichts. Wenn @netflixDE ein Verfügbarkeitsdatum ankündigt, impliziert das dann auch die Verfügbarkeit in deutscher Sprache?-- 18:55, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Keine Ahnung. Ist Discovery eigentlich ein extra Universum oder das normale? ich denke da an die Artikel, die drum herum dann noch folgen müssen 19:00, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Ich weis es auch nicht. Wäre auch glücklich es hier nicht zu erfahren.-- 19:08, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Ach ja, dieses philosophische Dilemma, ob es rechtens ist, dass Leute durch ihre harte Arbeit Geld verdienen dürfen. Aus diesem Grund haben wir ja auch bei darauf bestanden, dass die Mitarbeiter von Cinemaxx und Media Markt die Artikel für uns schreiben, statt bei dieser Unverschämt mitzumachen für die Kinokarte oder gar DVD bezahlen zu müssen. :*sich gegen den Kopf schlag* Leute, dies hier ist eine ernsthafte Diskussion. Den Kindergarten findet ihr nebenan. :PS. Und Discovery spielt in der Hauptzeitlinie. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion)19:57, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Besser, als das Geld über Internetportale aufzutreiben 20:03, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) : Und wieso ist das besser? Wenn du außer deiner offenbaren Abneigung gegen Netflix (die man durchaus teilen kann) kein Argument bringen kannst, ist dies leider kein valider Grund. : Fakt ist, bei den Fernsehserien war für uns der Zeitpunkt gültig, wann sie in Deutschland im Fernsehen liefen, und bei den Kinofilmen war gültig, wann sie in Deutschland im Kino liefen. Nach dieser Logik ist also bei einer Serie, die fürs Internet konzipiert wurde, der Zeitpunkt gültig, wenn sie in den deutschsprachigen Internetportalen verfügbar ist. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Schon richtig. Die Abneigung ist aber bestimmt nicht speziell gegen netflix gerichtet 20:15, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :::Also wir sollten Artikel veröffentlichen sobald die Folge/Folgen im deutschsprachigen Netflix verfügbsr sind. -- 11:06, 6. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::::Stimme hier HenK zu. Sobald die Veröffentlichung auf Netflix erfolgt ist, dürfen hier auch Eintragungen gemacht werden. Die Spoilerrichtlinien, die sich derzeit nur auf das deutsche Free-TV beziehen, sollten gegebenenfalls angepasst werden. Die Frage, wie man die Serie in der Memory-Alpha behandeln soll, wird man wohl erst nach dem Start genau beantworten können. Momentan muss man davon ausgehen, dass es sich nicht um eine weitere alternative Zeitlinie handelt, sondern um ein Prequel in der Hauptzeitlinie - mit all den daraus möglicherweise entstehenden Kontinuitätsbrüchen. Wem die Filme der Neuzeit bereits zu weit gingen (und ich erinnere mich noch an die ellenlangen, teils hart an der Grenze geführten Diskussionen in der MA), der wird bei dieser Serie wohl auch Schwierigkeiten bei der Einordnung in den bisherigen Canon bekommen. Ich persönlich werd' mir das ganz sicher nicht mehr antun - und das auch, weil ich der Entwicklung des Franchise seit dem Ende von ohnehin nicht mehr viel abgewinnnen kann und ich nicht vorhabe, mir die neue Serie so bald anzuschauen (vermutlich tatsächlich erst, sollte sich diese mal ins Free-TV verirren). Wird aber interessant zu verfolgen, ob die User-Resonanz in der MA ähnlich mager ausfallen wird, wie bei den Abrams-Filmen - oder ob es der Serie tatsächlich gelingt, neue Fans zu generieren, die sich in der MA (auch langfristig) engagieren wollen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:45, 18. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :::::Stimme hier auch HenK zu. Wir müssen und den Gepflogenheiten der heutigen Zeit anpassen und da gibt es eben nicht mehr unbedingt die Erstveröffentlichung im Fernsehn, sonderm mehr und mehr werden Serien zunächst exclusiv über Streamingdienste angeboten.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:25, 18. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Die Entwicklung mit den Streamingdiensten und den exklusiven Ausstrahlungen sehe ich persönlich übrigens als falscher Weg, aber das steht hier nicht zur Diskussion. Ich stimme euch dreien zu, wobei ich noch eine Anmerkung machen muss: In der heutigen Zeit sollte die Ausstrahlung im Free-TV eigentlich nicht allzu lange nach der deutschen Veröffentlichung auf Netflix oder ähnlichen Plattformen erfolgen. Ein halbes Jahr hat sich inzwischen etabliert, wie ich mitbekommen habe (jedenfalls ist das bei britischen Serien so, die von der ARD hierzulande ausgestrahlt werden). ::::::Ich kann diesen Zeitraum allerdings nicht garantieren, da ich mich inzwischen zum größten Teil aus der deutschen Fernsehsenderlandschaft zurückgezogen habe, weshalb ich über deren aktuellen Zustand jenseits der Ausstrahlungen von Sherlock, Class und Doctor Who nichts sagen kann. Den Schritt tat ich übrigens, weil A: die öffentlich-rechtlichen den selben überladenen Krimi-Drama-Bullsh*t schon seit 20 Jahren bringen und sich nicht trauen endlich in das Sci-Fi/Fantasy-Genre einzusteigen, außer wenn sie Kinderserien machen oder es von der BBC einkaufen können (oder eine Kooperation mit ihr haben), und B: weil die Privatsender nicht unbedingt besser sind. ::::::Wie auch immer. Es gibt eigentlich nur zwei Sender, denen ich das zutraue. Problem: ProSiebenMaxx brachte eine Zeit lang Sci-Fi am Vorabend und hat das wegen profitabler Animeserien gestrichen, weshalb sie wohl eher nicht in Frage kommt. Und Tele 5 wird sich die Erstausstrahlung von Discovery nicht leisten können. Wer bleibt dann noch übrig? --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 09:12, 23. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Was haben BBC-Produktionen wie Sherlock und Doctor Who mit Netflix zutun? Meines Wissens nach ist die einzige Netflix-Serie, die es bisher überhaupt ins deutsche Free-TV geschaft hat, Orange Is the New Black. Und das hat 4 (!) Jahre gedauert. :Können wir nur froh sein, dass dies für uns jedoch völlig uninteressant ist. Star Trek ist keine Netflix-Produktion! Die Serie stammt immer noch von CBS All Access. Netflix hat nur die Erstauswertungsrechte außerhalb der USA und Kanada erworben. :Trotzdem würde ich nicht mit einer allzubaltigen Ausstrahlung rechnen, denn natürlich haben sowohl CBS als auch Netflix trotzdem ein Interesse daran, dass die Serie eine Weile lang exklusiv für ihren jeweiligen Dienst bleibt. Meine vorsichtige Schätzung wäre daher, dass in einem knappen Jahr mit den DVDs zu rechnen ist, und die Fernsehausstrahlung dann vielleicht nochmal ein/zwei Jahre später erfolgt. :PS. Sollte es die Serie irgendwann ins deutsche Fernsehen schaffen, tippe ich auf ZDFneo. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:33, 23. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Ich bezog mich auf die englische Sprache, nicht auf den Sender, der die Episoden/Serien produzieren ließ (andere Beispiele hatte ich halt gerade nicht, weil ein Teil meiner Lieblingsserien nicht mal übersetzt werden). Wenn es jedoch wrklich bei ZDFneo sein sollte, werden wir wirklich noch Jahre darauf warten müssen... Außerdem hat Netflix doch stärker seine Hände drinnen, als du glaubst. Soweit ich hörte, haben sie sich nicht nur die Rechte für außerhalb der USA geholt, sondern waren auch an der Produktion in geringem Umfang beteiligt. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 20:38, 23. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Achso. Als du sagtest, im Free-TV würden Serien bereits ein halbes Jahr "nach der deutschen Veröffentlichung auf Netflix" laufen, bezogst du dies also gar nicht auf Netflix. Sorry, konnte ich ja nicht ahnen. :Und was dein seltsames Bashing gegen Neo jetzt soll, entzieht sich mir leider ebenfalls. Die brauchen auch nicht länger oder kürzer als andere Sender, um ausländische Serien anzukaufen. :Ich will für diese Aussage zwar jetzt nicht 100%ig meine Hand ins Feuer legen, aber ich habe nichts davon gehört dass Netflix auch an der Produktion beteiligt war, egal in welchem Umfang. Was jedoch stimmt, ist, dass die Lizenzsumme die Netflex für die Rechte zahlte, bereits alleine ausgereicht hat, um die gesamten Produktionskosten von CBS zu tragen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 21:32, 23. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Wow. Das ist... Wow. ::P.S: Das war kein Bashing. Mein Vater wartet immer noch auf die Ausstrahlung der neusten deutschen Staffel seiner Lieblingsserie, während diese in ihrem Heimatland schon eine Staffel weiter ist. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 21:43, 24. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :::ZDFneo? Die haben ja nicht mal TNG oder DS9 ausgestrahlt, die meiner Meinung mindestens gleichwertig bzw. bei TNG auch ein wenig besser im Vergleich mit TOS, das dort jahrelang in Endlosschleife gezeigt wurde, sind. Für die deutschen öffentlich-rechtlichen Sender besteht Star Trek sowieso nur aus TOS und wird als Herkunft sogar eher mit der deutschen ZDF-Erstausstrahlung 1972 als mit der tatsächlichen Erstausstrahlung 1966 verbunden. Die meisten dort haben wahrscheinlich noch nie von Ferengi, dem Dominion oder den Borg, Picard, Sisko oder Janeway gehört. Zum Beispiel wurde mal bei welchen von denen übers beamen gesprochen: "was nur bei Kirk und Spock möglich ist". Ohnehin stirbt Star Trek im deutschen Free-TV gerade aus. In weniger als einem Monat wird nur noch DS9 auf Tele 5 kommen, und selbst das ist wohl nur noch bis Anfang Oktober sicher, ob es danach noch kommt, kann ich derzeit nicht herausfinden. --87.79.104.81 20:45, 30. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Sperrung für nicht registrierte User (Halbsperrung) Inwiefern erscheint es sinnvoll bestimmte Seiten in den nächsten Tagen oder Wochen für unregistrierte User zu sperren? In der MA/en besteht schon seit längerem eine Halbsperrung für die Serienseite, seit Kurzem auch für die erste Episode. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:43, 19. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Wann genau ist die Primere? Beim Nexflix-Support sagte man mir – wenn auch nicht mit Gewissheit – Primere in Deutschland sollte sein. Also Pacific Time + 9 Stunden. Wie gesagt, war sich der Support-Mitarbeiter nicht sicher. Wir brauchen diese Info ja auch für die Artikel usw. Wenn jemand genaueres weis, nur heraus damit �� -- 17:01, 21. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Diese grundsätzliche Netflix-Geheimniskrämerei ist echt kurios. Statt die Werbetrommel zu rühren, erfährt man auf der Hauptseite des Anbieters fast nichts über das laufende Programm. taucht nicht mal in der Liste der baldigen Veröffentlichungen auf. Ich weiß nur, was seit heute da nicht mehr läuft: die "Biene Maja" :-D Na im ernst, vier Tage vor der möglichen dt. Premiere kann ich weder gesicherte Infos - geschweige den einen Trailer - zur deutschsprachigen Bearbeitung der Serie (Titel, Synchro) finden... --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:48, 21. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Laut meiner Information stimmt das mit dem 25. September. Und das stammt von der offiziellen (deutschen) Seite von : 1. Folge. ::Kurios finde ich dagegen, dass die deutschen Titel noch nicht vorgestellt wurden... --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:01, 21. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Scheinbar hat die Angabe des Netflix-Supports gestimmt. Ich kann bestätigen dass die ersten beiden Folgen irgendwann zwischen 08:15 und 10:03 verfügbar waren.-- 10:47, 25. Sep. 2017 (UTC)